Collateral Damage
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Jordyn now has a new trial to face after helping Katherine. She now has to deal with the affections of another putting a strain on her love for Klaus. Can her love last forever?
1. We Play, You Cave

_Hey, this is the start to the sequel of Bleeding Lies, no, its not very good, but I need to get back into writing Yordana, then it will get better, promise, give it a chance :) Thanks_

* * *

><p>It's been months, yes, wandering around releasing the monster that is deep within Stefan that has been wanting to be released for decades. Klaus is determined to release him, while me, I don't really care about that, nothing much bothers me anymore, the world sort of passes me by and a go with the wind – yes, that is cliché, but who can blame me when I'm running with the oldest and deadliest creature there is in this world?<p>

Currently, I'm sat in a tree listening as this poor girl called for 'Rudy'? What sort of name is that? I mean, if you're going to name a pet, why call it Rudy? Why not something more inventive like... oh, I don't know, not Rudy, be inventive, but not cruelly inventive like that Bella girl from those sappy vampire books that I tried to read during the past months and decided to burn, because, well, they are an insult to vampires, because we do not glitter (what sort of messed up crap is that?) and we are not woopsies, we have some control over bloodlust... well most of us, unless you're a loose cannon like Ripper.

I watched as Klaus managed to work his way into Ray's 'house' with those two girls and Stefan cornered them off, teasing and taunting, they never get tired of the game, but the girls do not like this sort of game, instead, selling out Ray immediately, he's in Tully, then leaving them at the mercy of Ripper.

The screams alerted me that Klaus had left the residence, I dropped from my tree behind him and watched as he slowly turned to face me with a triumphant smile; "success I take it?"

"Yes, a pity you didn't want to play, but Ripper does love doing the dirty work."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at him, "That boy has strange lust for decapitation, you should watch your back."

"He won't go against me."

"Love, how can you be so sure? He's very good at double-crossing."

"And so are you, but I can still be certain that you won't double-cross me."

I raised an eyebrow at him and snorted slightly, "you never know, I've done it before." He grinned slyly at me then before lunging at me and pinning me to the tree, I laughed and ducked from under his arms and wrestled him to the floor, pinning him then with my weight, he looked up at me and tried not to laugh before flipping us over and holding me in an unbreakable hold.

"And you will never do it again because I know all your tricks, My Love, and I am so much stronger than you."

"Oh, go away Klaus, if I wanted to I so could."

The breaking of a branch alerted me that Stefan was there, I pushed Klaus off of me gently so we were both sat on the cold dirt, my back against his chest as Stefan approached.

"Have fun?"

I swear is skin turned slightly green, but he nodded, "I think it's time to leave and go to Tully," I said, standing up and heading through the dark of the forest, towards our car.

...

A few hours later, when we arrived at the bar Ray was said to be at, I watched as the two boys left before I parked the car further in town and decided to hunt – I don't really get to play with the interrogations, which is no fun, but then again, like I said, life passes me by now, so, hunting is a good way to spend the time they have to torture.

I picked off a young fellow, drunk, someone no one would miss and drained him dry for a while before making my magical appearance in the bar and walking up behind Klaus and stroking my hand down his back, he looked at me sideways and gave me a smile before his eyes turned murderous and amused again, looking back at poor lil' Ray who was looking at me for assistance, I just shook my head and got a drink of bourbon from behind the bar, not needing to even compel anyone seeing as they were completely blind to all of us, thank you Stefan.

"I-I can't."

"I know, I know, you live by a code and that-"

He whined, but my attention was stripped from me as a girl sauntered over to Klaus, casing her voice into a seductive tone that made me want to gag, literally, couldn't drink anymore of my drink, spat it out onto some poor man, oh well.

Something about Damon at the house we were at, my ears perked, but he made her talk so low I couldn't hear anything, I growled and broke my glass in my hand.

Klaus' attention turned to me, a look of inquiery on his face, I shook my head and wiped my hand and watched as the woman walked away before heading back over to him, "Damon?"

"Nothing to worry about, dear."

"Bu-"

"Shh-shh," he placed a finger over my lips and leant his forehead against mine, "I'll sort it."

"Why not let me?"

We both turned to Stefan, "Why should we let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's lie, I'm at your service."

"Eugh, it all sounds so tedious and endangered. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?"

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," he said before walking past us and out of the bar, I turned back to Klaus and grinned.

"Can I play?" He kissed my forehead and laughed.

"Sure," I turned a sly smile to Ray who gulped and begged with his eyes, but all I could focus on was the dart in his temple, which actually amused me some.

I laughed, sat on Klaus' lap on a chair and, dipped a dart on the Wolfsbane drink before aiming and getting it in his left eye, I grinned and laughed, clapping my hands while Klaus rubbed my back and kissed my neck, obviously proud and Ray screamed in agony.

"Just tell us where your pack are, are they close-by in Tennessee, or out of the border? Tell me and then we can have over with this little game... but of course, don't give up too soon, I only just got playing," I said before dipping another one and aiming it at his male-zone, the scream I got was amazing, I skipped up to him and collected my darts.

"I love this game," I grinned, Klaus pulled me back to him and nuzzled my neck before Klaus took over, pinned Ray to the table and tortured him much worse than I ever would until he got the information we needed.

I drugged Ray with Wolfsbane and loaded him in the trunk while waiting for Stefan with Klaus on the bonnet, "I knew we could rely on you, Ripper."

Stefan emerged from the shadows, a grim face.

"Let's go."


	2. Not All Games Are Fair

The Smoky Mountains of Tennessee, what an annoyingly green place I grumbled to myself as Klaus lifted me up over a fallen tree before setting me down again.

I glanced at Stefan who had Ray slung over his shoulder like a pack mule, "I wonder if my new favourite werewolf is enjoying this little trip?" I said, giving Klaus a grin.

"Your _new _favourite werewolf? Who was your old favourite?"

"Tyler Lockwood, he was very charming, but I prefer Ray now, seeing as he handed over his pack to us... which was very cowardly, but helps our cause, he is my new favourite."

"I'm so glad my wife is fond of mongrels," Klaus muttered and pulled back to walk closer to Stefan, keeping a cool, collected eye on him. "Are you OK?" he asked after a few more miles, I listened in with lack of anything better to do, "Is Ray getting heavy?" I snorted and then continued like I wasn't listening in, though Klaus knew I was, making a point of throwing a stick at the back of my head.

"I'm fine," Stefan muttered.

"Well, I'm bloody not," I pointed to the stain of mud on my clothes, and glared at Klaus whop gave me a coy smirk, "and Stefan, really, please do shut up, your self-loathing is starting to annoy me. So much brooding, why not enjoy life?" With that I received a dark look from him, sighing I walked on ahead, obviously my opinion was not needed from them.

I walked ahead of them a little longer before getting a whiff of dog and using my speed to hide behind a tree and peak out, grinning to myself.

"... a little tired of hunting werewolves, we've been doing it all summer," I heard Stefan say, rounding the corner.

"And, thanks to our pal Ray, we've found ourselves a pack," even though he didn't show it, I could hear the slight happiness in his voice as he walked up behind me and kissed the back of my head, "Hmm, they have no idea what sort of treat their in for."

I grinned, "and you're sure it'll work?"

"Of course it will, show some trust, Love," he said just as he entered the camp with Stefan behind him and me bringing up the rear.

All of the chit-chat died out immediately as they noticed our presence, standing up slowly and moving in closer knit, as if that could stop us if we wanted to do anything to them at all, they're vulnerable at the moment. No full moon until later on.

Without hesitation, Stefan walked ahead of me while Klaus hung back slightly, dropping ray's unconscious form onto the dirt; "Ray, oh my God," said a girl, with cropped brown hair as she ran and knelt down beside him. "What's going on?" Was her desperate whisper before she turned to us again, "Who are you?"

Klaus walked next to me and looked down at her, "the important question is, who am I?" He looked up then, "Please, forgive the intrusion," turning on that ol' English charm of his, "My name is Klaus."

Suddenly the tension went up in the area as the girl stood, debating whether or not to back up.

"I take it you've heard of him then?" I spoke up.

"The hybrid."

The reaction from Klaus was just a simple nod and smirk, "fantastic."

It's almost like you could hear the light bulbs go off in some of their heads as they starting to try and back away, but thinking better of it as I shot them a warning glare.

Klaus and Stefan went to sitting on a rock, "if you're Klaus, then he's Ripper," stated one of the younger wolves, Klaus nodded and leaned back casually, "we did not know you were travelling with a third."

Leisurely, I leant against a tree watching the young wolf eyeing me cautiously.

"She tends not to get involved in the exciting side of things, doesn't like to get her hands dirty, which is why we have Ripper here," Klaus said, patting Stefan on the back.

"What is her name?"

"That, you do not need to know, we wouldn't want you knowing too much too soon, now would we? But, what you do need to know is how fascinating it is, a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun, a true hybrid," Klaus seemed to say the last part more to himself just as Ray started to wake up from his little slumber.

I stepped closer to him and crouched down slightly, watching in fascination as he caught his breath, "excellent timing Ray, very dramatic," I commented, standing up straight again as he almost rolled over into my legs.

I stepped over him and perched myself by Stefan on the rock.

"What's happening to me?" he gasped, looking at all three of us in turn.

"Stefan, care to explain?" Klaus asked rhetorically, he nodded and stood.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here," sauntering over to ray, he looked down at him pitifully, "he needs human blood to complete his transition to being a vampire," his gaze casually ambled around the whole group around him, "and if he doesn't get it," he stated matter of factly, "he will die."

"It doesn't take much, just a sip," Klaus added, looking around the group as well, "anyone?" He stood, "a boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?"

I looked at the girl with cropped brown hair; panic was set in her face. Klaus, noticing my direction of looking, turned to her as well and then to the blue-eyed male beside her, "You."

The male sucked in a breath and look around slightly panicked, searching his girlfriend for help.

Klaus sped forward, gripped his arm and bit in, ignoring the yelp of pain he released, shoving him to the floor just in time for Stefan to grab the bleeding arm, "No!" The girl cried, lunging at Klaus. I stepped in front of her and gripped her by the throat, holding her back as she fought to try and help her beau, hissing slightly at her strangled attempts.

Stefan was having a one-on-one with Ray, "If you don't drink it, I will, and the problem is, is I won't be able to stop."

Klaus stepped up beside me, gripping the girl's hair, "So loyal, sweetheart, you join me, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she seethed out between clenched teeth, trying to lung at me again.

Klaus gripped her hair roughly, his eyes turning yellow, "wrong choice," before forcing his blood down her throat just as Ray decided to feed of her boyfriend.

She collapsed against me, I shoved her off of me and onto Klaus who stroked and patted her head, "She'll thank me for that later," before breaking her neck and licking some blood off of his fingers and turning to the rest of the group, "OK, who's next?"

I stepped over the girl and grabbed onto the young wolf who asked me who I was, dragging him to Klaus and shoving him at his feet.

We carried on with this for a while, Stefan and I grabbing the dogs and shoving them at Klaus who started the change – some put up resistance and tried to bite us, other's let it happen, knowing resistance was futile.

"There, good as new," Klaus murmured, after giving the human some blood to fix him up so he could feed the dogs that hadn't woken yet. "Now, you relax, OK mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up," Klaus compelled him before standing up.

"They're dead, they're all dead, you killed them," Ray choked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"He's mostly of the way through his transition, he should be feeling better soon."

I looked down on Ray, who was struggling to comprehend what the hell was happening. "So, this is your master plan?" Stefan asked, "build an army of hybrid slaves?"

I looked around and then up at him, "no, not slaves, soldiers, Stefan, they are soldiers," he looked down at me as Klaus patted me shoulder.

"For what war, may I ask?" He inquired, eyeing us both.

"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan, you build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"It's not difficult to be loyal when you know you're on the winning team."

"That, Stefan," I added, "is something you will learn once you get that horrible brooding chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed to himself," and that's why you're keeping me around, to witness my attitude adjustment." he pushed off from the tree just as Ray started choking again and bleeding from his eyes, I knelt down in front of him as Klaus sat on the rock that ray was perched on – I grabbed rays face and inspected it before turning him to Klaus, unsure of what was going on.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided," Klaus answered, turning ray's head to every possible angle as to try and find a source or reason for the bleeding, "And when I want you to know." He let go of ray's head and leant back, "something's wrong," I was so close to muttering 'no shit' but refrained myself and stood up, patting Ray's head as I did so, it was so nice knowing him, seeing as he helped us and all.

Stefan bent down and turned ray to face him, "hmm, that shouldn't be happening, should it," mumbling, he looked up at Klaus.

"Well, obviously," he replied, disgruntled.

I stood back as Klaus stood up and took on his thinking posture, which consisted of tapping his fingers to his mouth while another arm rested across his torso.

"Y-you said it would get better," Ray whined.

"Some master race," of course Stefan couldn't help but jab at Klaus' ego, seeing as Klaus was the one who ruined his life. Folding his arms across his chest, Klaus gave him a withering look; "Lose the attitude."

A gasp sounded down to my left and I looked down at the brunette who just awoke.

"Derrick, come feed your girlfriend," he ordered, the human stood and walked mutely over to the new hybrid in transition just as Ray growled and made a run for it. "Go get him," Klaus ordered Stefan, me, being bored decided to go with him, I cannot be bothered with playing mum to a load of new undead-doggies.

Stefan pinned him to the ground and got a bite in return before the wolf ran off again, Stefan went back to Klaus while I carried on chasing the dog.

Jumping over trees, rocks and bushes through the forest at both of our fastest runs – the wolf broke through a clearing and I did a few moments later to catch Damon(?) gripping him by the throat while being pinned to a tree as Alaric(?) shot him in the back with a Wolfsbane dark and Elena(?) watched. I stopped in my tracks and watched the scene unfold. In the end Elena tossed Damon some form of grenade and smashed it in ray's face whose skin started to blister and burn, he screamed in pain.

"Let me guess, hybrid," Alaric said, Damon just gave him a 'no shit' sort of look.

Damon then noticed me and pinned me to the tree, growling, I pushed him off of me, "you might want to tie Fido up, Wolfsbane won't keep him down for long."

Tossing me some rope, Damon lifted Ray and placed him against the tree that he pinned me to as I started knotting the rope around him and Alaric moved on with some chains, "it won't hold him for long," I sang under my breath, stepping away from the dog as Elena stepped forwards and moved to touch his face when he awoke, gasping again, and then looking at me and growling, trying to break free of the chains. Suddenly, his neck starting cracking and he moaned in pain.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"It's impossible," Elena tried to convince herself, "it's still daylight."

"Tell that to him," Alaric muttered.

Damon tried restraining him, "there weren't meant to be werewolves out here until the moon was full."

"Those ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf," Damon jumped back when Ray went in for a snap at him, Elena started yelling for them to go and started running with Alaric while Damon gripped my arm and pulled me along behind them and through the trees as ray's cries got louder.

Suddenly Elena tripped and we all froze, leering above her was a werewolf, "don't move," Damon commanded, pulling me slightly behind him in an effort to be gallant.

The wolf then noticed Damon and I before growling at Elena again, "here doggie, doggie," Damon cooed before gripping my arm and running again, this time at vampire speed, not human. Luckily for Elena, the wolf followed us, but that wasn't so good for us.

In the middle of the forest, Damon and I stood in silence, him giving me a disbelieving look before we were pounced on by Ray who was growling ferociously.

Damon was wrestling him away from us and failing until Stefan rushed in and ripped his heart out, I stepped away from them, knowing that they needed some time to talk.

After a serious talk, not very friendly, might I add, Stefan disappeared off and Damon rounded on me, "Jordyn, you keep him safe."

"Klaus won't hurt him, he still has use of him yet," stepping closer to me, he continued; "I know that, but I also know that when Klaus is done with him, Stefan may not live to see another day, and until I figure out a way to sort this out, you keep my brother safe."

In the darkness, his eyes were shining electric blue with a determined fire which just caused me to nod and agree.

He turned to go before turning back, "Oh, and look after yourself as well," with a brief kiss on my forehead Damon was gone into the night while I was standing there slightly confused, why the hell does he care about my safety? Shaking off my thoughts, I headed back towards the camp, hearing the crackling of a fire as I did so.

As I entered the camp again, I noticed that Stefan had brought Ray and left him discarded on the ground, just as Klaus screamed and tossed a vodka bottle at a tree and watched it smash, screaming in anger and frustration again.

"I did everything I was told to do! I should be able to turn them; I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger," he muttered to himself, looking down at the ground before up at Stefan, there was a tense moment of silence, "you look like hell"

"Last I checked, I'm dying," Stefan retorted with as much respect as he could muster at that moment in time. "You don't want to heal me. I had to take him out," Stefan started his explanation, "I didn't have a choice. I failed you, I'm sorry," saying that, he proceeded towards Klaus, "do what you have to do," speaking like it was his death sentence, which I guess it could be seen as, but he doesn't know Klaus very well, right now, Klaus needs him, he won't let him die. And I was right, Klaus turned after his statement of 'it should have worked' grabbed a empty beer bottle and gauged a hole in his hand with his teeth, letting his blood pour into the bottle before handing it to Stefan.

"Bottoms up," Stefan took the bottle, "we're leaving," he turned and started walking away before briefly turning back and looking around at the array of dead bodies that he had created, "it appears you're the only comrade I have left," he said sullenly before looking over to me as I walked over to him. Of course I wasn't his comrade, he didn't think of me as someone he would let fight in battles with, even if he knows I'm not made out of china, he rarely likes to let me get involved in the brute force.

I patted him on the back as we walked away, and rubbed my hand up to his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting my arm drop to looping around his waist as I kissed his shoulder – though he may not like to admit it, and I know many do not see it, Klaus doesn't have a lot in the world, there are few people he can trust, Stefan being one of them (even though he thinks that he can), and I guess you could count me in that group as well sometimes, he's had to kill a lot of his family for betraying him. Loyalty is the thing with Klaus, he does not do friendship, and love often, loyalty he does and if you break it, there is no telling what he will do.

Draping his arm over my shoulder, we made our way through the forest, Stefan following about ten yards behind, obviously knowing Klaus wasn't in the mood to babysit.

He muttered once more, "it was supposed to work, I did everything I was supposed to," dejectedly, hugging me closer to his side as we walked.


	3. Rebekah

"Why are we here?" I asked impatiently as Klaus opened a metal door on a back alley in Chicago, letting me and then Stefan in before himself, "I mean, it's just so rundown. Didn't it used to be some big bar, club or something?" I asked, perching myself on the dusty bar, crossing one leg under the other, twiddling some hair between my fingers while I watched the other two stroll in like they knew the place.

"Yes, it did Jordyn." He then turned to Stefan; "It's familiar, isn't it?" Klaus said.

"This place is still here," was all his reply, leaning against the bar, leaving space for Klaus to lean next to me, stroking one of my legs gently.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I turned to the intruding and held in a growl when Klaus squeezed my knee, giving me a warning look.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar and says to the barman," Klaus starts before being cut-off.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny," Klaus was chuckling while following Stefan's lead to stand up straighter, still keeping one hand on my leg. "I remember you," she said, nodding at Stefan.

She was a very pretty older woman, chocolate skin with snow-like hair and deep almond eyes, damn, if I ever had to grow up, I'd like to be a pretty as she is... but of course, I will never have to grow up, fortunate part of being immortal.

"Yeah, you're Gloria," oh, so that's the pretty ladies name.

She chuckled and nodded, looking both of them over as Stefan spoke again; "shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead, now, if I died, who's gon' run this place?" She asked rhetorically – bloody hell, I love this woman.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus said, stating the obvious.

"I can slow the aging down some: herbs and spells, but don't worry, it'll catch up to me oneday."

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar," Klaus 'suggested' while Gloria turned her gaze to me, as if noticing me for the first time, but I doubt it, she could probably sense me as soon as I entered the bar.

I removed my gaze from hers just to watch Stefan head behind the bar and over to a selection of drinks.

"You look ravishing, by the way," Klaus said, rolling my eyes at him as Gloria said; "Don't."

"But he has a point," I put in, smiling innocently, she eyed me carefully.

"Come on Klaus, who is your female companion?" She asked, walking over to inspect me. I dropped from the counter silently and watched her as she watched me. "She looks a lot like..."

"Katerina, I know," Klaus agreed, "but more beautiful and with such a better smile," he grinned, walking next to me and nuzzling my neck.

"I see you two are close, managed to reel in the beast?" she addressed me.

"You could call it that, though he is very difficult to restrain seeing as he likes to do what he pleases."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"So, how do you all know each other?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Your man here used to come here with his sister, they used my place as a sort of meeting place slash hunting ground."

"That's nice, I never met your sister," I mumbled, he just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Right, anyway," Klaus muttered, "down to business."

Klaus sat down across from Gloria while Stefan continued to make the drinks, I sat back down on the bar.

"I know why you're here, a hybrid out to make more hybrids; that kinda news travels."

"So what do I do? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole; but a curse that old, we'd have to contact the witch that created it."

"And that would be the original witch. She's very dead." I tried not to snort at the and just covered my face with my hands.

"I know, and for me to contact her, I'll need help, bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah," Klaus looked down and then back up "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need, bring her to me."

My attention turned to Stefan who was holding a photograph, I snatched it from his hands and looked at it, temporarily in confusion.

"Klaus, what the hell is this?" I asked, Stefan standing close behind me.

"Well, as I told Stefan, Chicago was a magical place," which made me more confused.

"But this is me, with you," he said, still in shock.

Klaus came over and took the photo from my hands and gave a slightly smile before handing it back to Stefan, "a very magical place it would seem if Stefan can't remember it," I muttered.

Taking my hand Klaus started off somewhere, Stefan in tow, "you had a close relationship with my sister, we didn't get off to a great start, but you and your ways grew on me."

"So I knew an original vampire."

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask."

In a room surrounded by coffins, Klaus headed over to the furthest one away, "is Elijah here?" I asked.

"If he was, I wouldn't tell you because you might get some funny ideas," Klaus replied, sending me a coy smile with a wink before opening the lid to one of the coffins. I brushed my fingers across the smooth oak wood and peeked inside, lay there was a very dead blonde girl with beautiful ringlets, unfortunately her skin was gray and had protruding veins, but I could still tell that she is very beautiful, once you remove the dagger from her heart.

Klaus smiled and reached in brushing her cheek gently, Stefan walking up behind him and looking in, "I don't recognise her."

"Don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper's worse that mine." I tried not to laugh at that as he pulled the dagger from her chest, "time to wake up, Little Sister," he drawled, placing the dagger down.

We waited a few moments and nothing happened, what an anti-climax, I turned and leant against one of the coffins, still watching, "any day now, Rebekah. She's just being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell's going on," Stefan demanded in a friendly tone, folding his arms across his chest. "You obviously want me here for a reason, right."

"Right, well you have many useful talents, in fact," Klaus perked up, turning to face him, "I learnt some of my favourite tricks from you; like the time you made that human drink his wife's blood, I did find that rather hilarious."

"Oh, I wish I was there to see that," I muttered.

"And you could have been..."

"If I hadn't run away," I finished Klaus' sentence, "yes, yes, I've had this lecture before, I know it off by heart, please, do continue with your conversation."

I headed out of the crypt/room thing with them on my heels; "I was your number one fan."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan countered.

Klaus turned and compelled the guard, "when she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar, then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die," before walking next to me with Stefan bringing up the rear.

"Where are you going?"

"You think I'm lying Stefan, you and I knew each other, you trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment," taking my hand he dragged me from the building before wrapping an arm around my waist and walking next to Stefan past plenty of humans down some streets, an alley and to a block of apartments.

"You were living it up," I commented dryly, looking at the rundown building.

When we got to his door, Klaus paused, noticing it being unlocked, I eyed it curiously before pushing the door open slowly and peeking in, stepping in, in front of the two men and looking around before perching myself on the bed, "it seems empty."

"Yes, but do you feel that?" Klaus asked, raising his index finger.

"The body heat, yes."

"There's anybody here."

I eyed the room again before sprawling back onto the bed.

"It's been vacant for decades, people must break in all the time," Stefan suggested, stepping in and looking around his old home. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Whilst stroking my leg, Klaus answered, "your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name, and then you told me your little secret; it was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down."

"And relive the kill, over and over again."

Laughing to himself, he pulled the cabinet from the wall to reveal a pantry type room, filled with alcohol.

"You believe me now."

Stefan walked over and looked inside, taking his time while I looked up at Klaus who was watching me before turning an interested gaze to Stefan. He then walked over to the centre of the room before coming over to me and resting on the bed playing with my hair.

"So you and Stefan were buddies?" raising my eyebrow, I nearly silently spoke.

"Hmmm, it would seem so, I find it amazing how lots of things can connect together," came his hummed reply.

"Look what I found" Stefan called, coming out with a bottle of wine, "1918."

I stood up and took the bottle, "the best things do come with age," cheekily I muttered, eyeing Klaus who sent me an ironic smile. "Single malt as well. Stefan you do have good taste."

"My favourite, let's go and find someone to pair it with," heading towards the door with Stefan and I following, he gripped the bottle and walked from the building.

Heading back to Gloria's we sat down in silence with some drinks.

They continued their conversation about being such great friends while I spied out someone tasty to eat, except Klaus had to ruin my fun by taking my hand and sending the delicious male a warning glare.

"Story time's over."

"Aww, and I missed the end. Dammit!"

"I need another drink, a real one," was all Stefan said, leaving the bar.

"Me too," I agreed, getting the attention of the male back and heading into the bathroom, tricking him before feeding from him.

By the time I got back to the bar the place was slightly trashed with wood from broken tables and chairs on the floor.

"Seriously, gone five minutes and you miss all of the fun, what happened?"

Klaus just shook his head, finished his drinks and then hooked his arm around mine, dragging Stefan we headed back to the Room of the Dead as I am now calling it. I went back to leaning against one of the coffins.

"Rebekah, it's your big brother," Klaus sang, noticing she was out of her coffin, "come out, come out wherever you are."

Suddenly there was a blur before the girl (looking more alive now) was in front of Klaus stabbing him with the knife.

"Go to hell, Nik."

Growling I ran up to him and shoved her away slightly, probably not the best move, but who cares? Why not piss of an Original every now and then, I seem to make a habit out of it. Carefully I pulled the knife from his gut and looked up at him, he just gave me an amused smile before turning to Rebekah who looked like she was ready to kill me.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

She tilted her head to the side, "No, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah," he said, following her as she made her way around the room. "So," he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder as she turned to him, "I'm gonna let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering," he turned to the entrance, "you can come in" he smirked slightly before turning to Stefan who just entered the room, oh the drama he likes to create.

"Stefan." She smiled, damn it, this girl has everything, the blonde hair, blue eyes and award winning smile.

Briskly, Klaus strolled up to Stefan, gripped his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, "you can remember now."

Recognition crossed his face as he eyed Rebekah, he said her name more to himself than to her as he slowly walked towards her.

"Stefan." Stefan turned to Klaus and started to remember, stating his thoughts.

"We were friends."

"We are friends," he corrected before going over to his sister, "now for the reason you're here; Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch."

"You have what Gloria needs."

Rebekah lifted her hand like she was reaching for something, a necklace before stopping and looking down. "Where is my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off."

"I haven't touched it."

"We need to find it."

"Tell me that's not she needs, Rebekah!" he growled, gripping her shoulders.

Shoving him away she raced over to her coffin, searching it desperately. "It's not here!" She yelled before slamming it shut and tossing it away in frustration.

"Great." I muttered.

"Right, who is this opinionated-"

"Watch your mouth, Little Sister," Klaus growled in warning, walking over to me, "this is Yordana."

"Petrova." She finished, eyeing me up and down, "sister to Katerina, the doppelganger who escaped. Why is she here?"

"Because I allow it to be so," Klaus countered, ending that brief conversation.


	4. Back To Where We Came From

Well, Rebekah and I found a common interest, dragging Klaus along to do something that really bores him, shopping.

She pulled on a little black dress which I zipped up the back of while I tried on a simple floral print, "So, how did my brother drag you down?" Rebekah asked, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning.

"Hey!" came a protest from outside the changing rooms which we ignored.

"I wouldn't say he was dragging me down, just, yanking me along," I laughed when Stefan chuckled at what I assume to be a very moody expression on Klaus' face.

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah called, heading towards the curtain.

"There's not."

Pushing it open she walked out with me behind her, "so women in the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes, then."

"Well, they do love to make themselves available," I replied, standing next to her, watching eyes Stefan grazed his gaze up her legs.

"I received glares for wearing trousers," she continued.

"And you wore trousers then so women today could wear nothing."

"And what is that sound?" she pulled a face, looking up at one of the speakers with a discontented expression. "It sounds like a cable-car accident."

"Its dance music," Stefan supplied.

"People dance to this?"

"Are we done?"

I walked over and sat on Klaus' lap, Rebekah still seemed quite shocked that I could be so affectionate to him, judging by her expression, and took his glass of wine, drinking it myself.

"And why are you so grouchy?"

Klaus leaned back, pulling me with him; "I need one thing from you, one thing to find out why my hybrids were dying, one thing. Your necklace, and you lost it."

"We'll find it," I murmured, stroking his neck gently, "I promise, you will get what you've been wanting for so long," I glanced at Stefan who was watching me, like he knew where it was, but I didn't comment, what if I was wrong? Yes, that is a very unlikely thing, but nothing is impossible.

"I didn't lose it," she interrupted, slightly put out, "it's just been missing fir ninety years." Speedily changing the subject she turning on the spot, "so, what do you think?"

"I like it," Stefan commented, giving a slight nod. She tilted her head to the side, "what? I said I liked it."

Turning to go back into the changing room, "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan."

Stefan gave a confused look and turned to Klaus who said, "nice one, good work," before taking another drink, looking smug.

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out," I sang under my breath as he patted my back, chuckling quietly.

"I heard that," Rebekah called, causing Klaus to sigh and drink the rest of his drink.

"Right, I'm gonna get some fresh air," Stefan supplied before walking from the shop.

Klaus started pouring himself another drink and started to drink it before I pulled it from his hands and drank it for him.

"Hey!"

I smiled innocently and jumped up, skipping back into the changing room, "bloody women," he mumbled.

Rebekah glanced at me before both of us called out, "we heard that!"

"You were supposed to," he retorted, going back to what I assume is drinking more alcoholic beverages while I helped Rebekah from her dress and getting her to try on something else.

We spent a while trying on clothes and burning a hole in Klaus' wallet before going back to Gloria's bar.

"So, ready to do some withy magic for us?" I asked, skipping in and sitting on the bar.

"Of course," with all of her props set up she got straight to work, I waited for some big explosion or something, but, as I've learnt over the years, witch craft is somewhat unexciting.

"You left us," I heard Rebekah call, I turned and found Stefan wandering in.

"Uh, yeah, needed to clear my head, retail therapy," I gave him a pointed look, shrugging at me, he continued, "what's she doing?"

"She's failing."

"Quit complaining, she's trying," I said, "though," Klaus looked at me, "this is getting really boring."

Opening her eyes, Gloria looked at Klaus after sending me a sharp look, "it's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on."

"That's it, this is a waste of my time, I'm leaving," I snapped, getting up and walking out, "stupid bloody witches and their technical magician crap."

I walked briskly down the streets of Chicago, avoiding contact with anyone as the sun beat down on my skin, it's funny to think that if I didn't have the silly little piece of jewellery on my finger that I'd be ashes in the wind by now. I don't think I could survive without it – I'd hate to live in the darkness, I'd probably go insane after a while.

Brushing my fingers through my hair, I turned the corner and walked across the street before settling to walking down a less crowded pavement, before quickly finding myself walking next to a very pretty brunette who I am familiar with, my sister.

"How's life partying it up with the Big Bad?" she asked, never turning away from in front of her.

"Good, how's life running from the _Big Bad_?"

"Easier than it was before, now that he thinks Elena is dead, I'm not exactly his main priority, finding out why is little powers aren't working is though," she gripped my arm and pulled me into a diner, sitting as down at a table before picking up a menu and acting like she was going to buy something. "So, what will Klaus do when he find out my copy is still alive?"

"_If _he finds out, then we'll be in trouble, won't we?"

"You'll be dead, Stefan will be dead, Elena will be dead, everyone who helped them will be dead and I'll be running."

"Unless you're dead."

"I won't be."

"How can you be so sure? I could always help you with that?"

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm not, just offering my services, like a good Bulgarian girl."

"You were always the good child, Daddy's Little Sweetheart."

I leant back against the chair, "jealous, are we?"

"You're living the dream, you've got the power, respect and you're not running for your life for eternity, so, just a bit."

"If things were the other way around, would you have done the same for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I was the doppelganger."

She hesitated, watching me carefully, "I... I don't know."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too selfish."

"I care about myself first."

"No, you just have no one else to care for – so, explain to me this, why shouldn't I drag you to Klaus right now so he can have his fun in torturing you? Because life for me was bad when I was helping you and yet, you wouldn't do the same in return."

"You wouldn't, you're too noble."

"Things change; opinions and people change, I might have changed."

Katherine sat there stunned, "you have changed, he's done this to you."

"Hmm?"

"Klaus – you changed around him, become horrible, this isn't who you really are."

"How would you know? This might be who I really am."

"I doubt it."

"But there's a chance."

"It's an impossibility, you take after Mother, she could never let anyone get hurt."

"And you take after Father, never letting anyone come before yourself."

We sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes before Katherine stood, "I have other things to do, more interesting people to see," haughtily, she made her way from the diner and down the street until she was out of my line of vision.

Sighing in annoyance, I leant back and rested my head against the wall for a few moments before standing up myself and heading back to the main party area of Chicago.

I noticed as soon as I got there that they had all left and there was a slight smell of blood from Gloria there, growling in frustration I made my way to Klaus' family/the Room of the Dead.

Just in time it seems for Klaus had just knocked Stefan unconscious, I stood slightly shocked before he turned to me, "we're leaving," he snapped, leaving the guards to grab Stefan's limp body and take it to a van waiting outside, tossing him in there carelessly.

Rebekah followed out shortly, looking slightly smug but also sad, getting into a black chauffeured car.

Laus turned me around to face him as I watched the scene unfold, "you're not defying me, are you?"

"Why would you even think that? I snapped, obviously knowing why, but still.

"Just checking," he leant forward to kiss me, but I turned my head, slightly put-out, he sigh and rested his forehead against the side of my head. "Don't be grouchy."

"Don't be judgemental," I retorted, turning and getting into the car behind Rebekah, closing the door and watching Chicago pass me by while Klaus got in the moving van with Stefan's body. Unlucky for Stefan, lucky for me.

Rebekah and I stayed silent for the whole journey, until I realised we were going back to Mystic Falls, "what are we doing here?" I asked, Rebekah rose an eyebrow and got out of the car.

Why can life never be simple for me?


	5. Is This The End?

So, Mystic Falls, back to the place where all of this had started on the re-run once again; nothing's changed after a few months, just the same quiet down in Virginia, same trees, same roads, same crappy ass cars and annoying teenage jocks who try to hump everything with a pulse... luckily for me, my pulse is lacking, unluckily for me, they don't realise this... they also don't realise I'm married to an overconfident, human killing, vampire-werewolf hybrid which sucks for them. I guess it could suck for me as well, I can't beat him in any fights these days unless they're verbal, but even those end up with me slapping him and him pinning me to the ground.

Why am I talking about this? Oh yeah... we're back in Mystic Falls and Klaus is determined to screw Stefan over, find out about Elena and then kill me because I knew. I think on a scale of one to one-hundred, this, ranks near the one-hundred sector for bad days. It also explains why I'm trying to deter Klaus, but it isn't working because he has Rebekah persuading him one way and me the other. Seeing as I'm sided with Stefan, I'm losing.

"... we can try and contact the Original Witch again," I reasoned, "instead of wasting our time in this dead-beat of a town."

But, of course, Rebekah, the actual voice of reason for once, had to but in, "we're here now, Stefan's hiding something, we might as well check it out, if there's nothing, then you two have nothing to worry about, do you?" Sending her a very dry look, I pulled back from walking next to her and Klaus, deciding my time was better spent with myself, I am going to die soon together... actually, no, I won't, he'll probably find some excuse for me, make Stefan suffer immense pain and then kill us in about one-thousand years time or so, depending on how generous he's feeling.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I patted Stefan on the back before stopping walking completely, falling behind and heading back towards the truck which held Stefan's healing form. I played with his hair, he really does have funny hair, all sticking up in weird directions, like a really short version of those annoying Irish twin singers's hair, but not that bad, or gelled.

I sat there for a while, before he started to come round, and by that time Klaus and Rebekah were back, Klaus with a very sullen expression, taking his anger out on Stefan again by snapping his neck before gripping my arm and pulling me away from the truck, leaving a very put-out Rebekah behind.

I didn't really give a toss about her though, I'm more concerned that Klaus seems to be growling and his eyes are turning a very bright golden colour.

He dragged me into the forest before shoving me against a tree, "how long have you known my doppelganger is still alive?" I snarled, scratching at the bark either side of my head. "How long?"

"A while," I made my voice sound even and calm, which, I was hoping would calm him down, but, because it's Klaus, it seemed to anger him more.

"And this is why the curse doesn't work."

I nodded, even though his question was actually more of a statement, "or, at least, it might be, but it might not, Klaus, I mean, she did die."

"But she didn't stay dead."

"There could be another fault; the curse is a thousand years old."

"The rest worked out fine, the only problem is THE DOPPELGANGER ISN'T DEAD!" Punching the tree, he stepped away from me, growling furiously.

It took a while for him to release his anger, smashing a few trees and throwing a few bricks, maybe a kick of dirt here or there, but at least he didn't break _my _neck, which, could be a good sign, I think.

I walked to where he sat dejectedly on the dirt, one knee slightly raised with his arm resting on it and his head resting on that.

"Niklaus, I don't get why you're so upset; you've figured it out, all you have to do is find a way to make it right."

He looked up sullenly as I crouched in front of him, "you."

That helps so much, one word before he dropped his head again, who took him for moping? Trust me, this has never happened before, at least, not in front of me.

"Um, care to elaborate?"

Sighing, he leant his head back against the tree and looked up at the blue sky, "you... you promised me you'd never deceive or lie to me again, and then you did this, kept this from me when it confused me so much, angered me. But you kept it to yourself – you kept your dirty little secret with Stefan and it cost me so much." He then looked at me, "do you even care how I feel? All you do is hurt me; you leave, you lie, you deceive and I can always see it, I can see it in your eyes that you feel betrayed by me because of what I tried to do to your sister. How do you think I feel now, I feel just as betrayed, the only difference is, I care that I've hurt you, but you, you don't care at all that you've hurt me."

"Klaus, that's not fair..."

"Yordana Petrova, it's true. You know it, in fact, you love that you can hurt me."

"No, I don-"

"Don't lie to be, Yordana!" He growled out, "you're more like your sister than you care to imagine, the only problem is, you're in denial, you're lying to yourself, and you're lying to me."

"Klaus, I..."

"Please, just go. I don't want to see you right now."

He sounded so dejected and alone, there's nothing I could really say to it, not that words could fathom at that moment how I felt with what he said and the pain in his eyes. But, if you think back to when you were a little kid, yes, I know for me that was a very long time ago, but back then, when you were happy and naive about the world, just running around with your family and friends until one day, when you get home and instead of that nice warm feeling, you have that cold atmosphere which you don't quite understand, so you wander around aimlessly, calling for someone to explain what's going on and then you get to where everyone's at and they tell you that someone you love's died. First of all you have the disbelief and the denial, then you have to understanding of never seeing them again no matter how much you beg and plead, they'll never sing you the lullaby that you need to sleep, then you have the tears to try and relieve the pain and finally you have the silence. That silence where nothing is spoken but so much is said, the silence where you split off from everything alive and you become part of your own cold world because it doesn't seem like everything will ever get better. That's how this feels, but multiplied by one thousand.

With nothing to say, I stood and walked away, trying to turn my back on the pain, because, I know to him, this was an immense betrayal and I don't think he'll ever forgive me, no matter how much he does love me, there isn't anything I could do to make it better.

I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I wondered aimlessly until dark, by that time I was sat in the Grill which wasn't the best option if you're trying to get away from people, because here all they do is surround and bug you, which explains why I snapped that poor boy's neck and left, wandering once again.

It occurred to me some time into my moping hours that moping never got me anywhere, and, I've never really moped before, I don't get why people do it, it's highly boring, so, kicking myself in the backside (not literally, of course) I headed to where I knew Klaus would be, at the late night prank thing, Mystic Falls High school.

The school was far more deserted than I expected, I guess I thought Klaus would keep a few students to torture Elena with by making Stefan kill them, but, apparently not.

I think I walked in at the wrong moment, you know, the moment where Klaus is trying to get Stefan to kill Elena, "turn it off."

"No."

"Stefan."

"You're strong, but you're not that strong," Klaus cooed, obviously over his earlier lapse in personality, pulling the make-do stake from Stefan's stomach before looking at him in what only could be described as a commanding, authorative way, "Turn... it... off."

"No!" Stefan bellowed after a moment of hesitation, shoving Klaus back with the little strength he has.

Roaring in range, Klaus, with all his speed, pinned Stefan to the wall and yelled "TURN IT OFF!" I swear, he needs anger management.

I stood behind the canteen door, debating whether or not to hurt Stefan and Elena or Klaus, my Klaus.

If you've had experience, you'd know it is the hardest thing to choose between friends and love, because they are two types of love, but when it comes down to it, when you weigh out all of the options that you have, love wins every time. But, there is one problem with this; I don't know what love is left between Klaus and I. Of course I'm in love with him, I have been for centuries, and he's loved me back, but, am I willing to take a bet on love when I know all it'll do is become nothing, because he won't forgive me, no matter how much I want him to. Since we both can barely agree, it's broken, because, he says I don't care about him, but all I see when I see him is his lust to have this curse working properly, if it came between me and that curse, I can honestly say, I don't think he'd choose me, which is why I don't think I can choose him, even though I want to, so, so much.

I felt heat and pain burn in my eyes, the kind of sensation I haven't felt for many years, something I never thought I'd feel again. Heartache and loss; Klaus isn't home anymore, I don't think.

I could feel the warmth run down my cheeks as Stefan went for the kill on Elena. And, at that moment, Klaus noticed me, looking at me with absolutely no emotion, which hurt a lot more than a glare would – it means he can't show his emotions to me anymore.

Turning away, he stopped Stefan, before ordering him something silently, handing him a vial before Stefan made his way towards me, whilst Klaus got to work on Elena.

I back up from the doors just as they opened.

"Stefan?"

He looked in such pain.

"Stefan, I am so sorry."

He nodded his head, muttering, "so am I," before he lunged at me, plunging something sharp into my neck.

I looked at him in horror, trying to catch my breath as the fire burned through my veins, all before falling in to the black.


	6. Big Bad Wolf

**_(Sorry to all my readers that it has taken me so long to update and with such a short chapter as well,I'm very busy with exams at the moment, but I will try to update regularly when the TVD Series come back on TV after its break. Thanks:) and please review! x)_**

"... So, you're telling me that you lived as a Viking type person, in a village that housed werewolves, your biological father was one and your father for all intents and purposes is a vampire – vampire hunter who has been trying to kill you for the past thousand years after you killed your mother in an angry rage?" I clarified, whilst walking behind Klaus.

"Yes."

"And why is it you got Stefan to jump me?"

"So I could keep you..."

"Safe?"

"No, you deceived me."

"Doesn't mean you don't love me."

"True, but I can still hate you."

"True."

We walked in silence for a while longer through the forests while Klaus waited for his little minions to wake. I perched myself on a tree stump and watched the first one wake, "Aww, Daniel, how's your head treating you?" He turned to face me and eyed me warily before Klaus crouched in front of him, offering him a small amount of Elena's blood.

This went on for an hour or so before Klaus' phone started blaring up; "Portland is fantastic once you get over the terrible music and whiny people, it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves... what did you say to me?... well first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened..." Klaus walked over to stand by me, "I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself... If you're lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you, so swear with your life, that what you're saying is the truth... I want to talk to Rebekah... Rebekah love, what is this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger? ... I'll be home soon." After hanging up, Klaus headed to the car, getting in a driving off without me...

"Seriously? You're that moody about me lying to you, you leave me stranded in Portland? Asshole." Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and watched as the hybrids followed at a walk after Klaus' car. There is no way I am walking all that way. And now they were running after his car, great!

I walked to the nearest town, my clothes completely trashed, I made my way to a little clothing shop. Walking around back, I used my elbow to smash in the window and climb through, deactivating the CCTV, I looked around the quaint little shop and chuckled to myself. I rifled my way through some clothing racks, because if I know Klaus, and I do know Klaus, he was going to celebrate the death of Mikael.

After choosing a crimson cocktail dress with some black heels, I walked into the bathroom and cleaned myself off before pulling the clothes on and pinning my hair about my head, smiling at my reflection, I grabbed a random black coat and walked out the front door of the shop and called for a cab.

"Mystic Falls," I compelled the driver, seeing as Klaus left me with no money at all, to take me there for free.

When I finally got back there a few hours later, a party was in full swing at the Lockwood estate. Was met out front by Tyler, "Hey Ty."

"Jordyn, you're here, what do you think of Klaus' party?"

"It's very... modern."

Tyler nodded and led me into the crowed, both of us skimming our way through. When I got into his house, I dumped the coat and went to get myself a decent drink whilst listening out for anything interesting to happen.

Then suddenly, it got all interesting, so apparently, Mikael isn't as dead as we thought, I made my way to where the excitement was happening ad watched from a doorway.

"Hello Niklaus," so this is the infamous Mikael, he doesn't look that scary, but then again, appearances can be deceptive.

"Hello Mikael, why don't you come in? Oh, that's right, I forgot, you can't."

"Or you could come outside if you want."

"Or, I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can't kill me."

"True, but it would make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together," Klaus smirked, raising his right hand, "and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf," Klaus' face dropped, "you haven't changed, you're still hiding behind your play-things like a coward. Oh, and you forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire, they can be compelled by me."

This girl stepped up beside Mikael, one of the hybrids Klaus made earlier.

The girl was also holding Ele... Katherine? I frowned, that is so not Elena, they may look alike, but I know my sister and that's her, she's just playing Elena.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus," I turned my attention back to Mikael and Klaus, "or she dies."

"Go ahead, kill her."

She made some feeble human protests then, I could only roll my eyes, she has Elena down to a none.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"It all ends Klaus, so you can live forever, with no one at your side. Nobody cares about you anymore, Boy. Who do you have, other than those who you forced to be loyal to you? No one. Even your little girlfriend lied and left you, she doesn't care, no one cares! She's the one who you opened up to, and she saw you for what you really are and went behind your back anyway. Didn't you little Petrova girl?" He called, turning slightly to face me. I stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the wall, "such a pretty girl too, why would she waste her time on a pathetic failure like you, Niklaus? Did you ever wonder that? Maybe she had some ulterior motive, because the only reason she stuck with you, was to make sure you didn't hunt the other Petrova sister. Oh yeas, I know all about their story, I've been filled in on all the gaps I had. You have no one."

I could see Klaus starting to shake, not with anger or rage, but with sadness? He was crying silently.

"I'm calling your bluff, Father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward, and I won't have to."

"My whole life, you've underestimated me, if you kill her, you lose your leverage, so go ahead, go on, kill her, come on old man, kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael chuckled, "you're impulse, Niklaus, it has and always will be the one thing that truly keeps you from being great." Klaus then stabbed 'Elena' in the back, causing her to gasp in pain and Klaus to look on in shock and 'Elena' fell to the floor.

Damon then appeared and staked Klaus with some form of special stake I'm taking it, because he truly seemed to be in some serious pain. I stepped forwards to help.

"No no, little girl," Mikael called, I turned to face him questioningly, "don't play with fire, you can walk away from this as long as you don't interfere."

"I'm not scared of you, so whatever fear you have on Klaus, you don't have on me."

"Don't be naive, you and I both know that you value your life above his."

Klaus looked at me with pain and betrayal before I turned back to Mikael, who was distracted by Katherine standing up and smirking at him, "ba-boom," she said, taking the key out of two grenades and tossing them at the hybrids, I watched as they exploded and the hybrids screamed in agony.

Katherine disappeared then, and I followed suit, completely side-stepping Mikael and running after Katherine.

She stood in the middle of the street and turned to face me, "nice moves, really liked the grandes, Katerina."

"Thank you, nice lies, I loved the look on Klaus' face."

"Thank you," I walked over to her as she walked towards her car. Stefan appeared and got into the front seat, I got in the back and Katherine was driving, obviously.

We drove for a while before she spoke up, "he doesn't know where it all went wrong."

"He doesn't need to know."

Stopping the car she turned face Stefan, "You good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan."

"How did you know, that I would stop Damon?"

"I didn't, I was just hoping that you would want to."

"You've wanted Klaus dead for five-hundred years, why would you risk all of that just to save Damon's life?"

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan, I was trying to save yours. Your humanity, let's just say I like the old you better."

"C'mon Katherine, you don't care about anybody but yourself, you know that."

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you. I loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness, no matter how many times we turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it."

"I can't let it all back in, I don't want to, not after everything I've done."

"Of course you don't want to, but if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what we need you to do next."

"What's that?"

I smirked and leant over him, "Get mad."

Stefan nodded and then got out of the car, and ran off. I climbed into his seat, "where to?"

"I'm thinking we should go to Rome for a break."

"I agree."


	7. Mine And Mine Alone

**A/N: Okay, first off, I would like to say that if any of my previous readers are reading this, I am so sorry for the delay, but The Vampire Diaries only came back on in the UK last night, and I updated as soon as I could. Secondly, I am sorry that this chapter is so short, I have to get back into the story, but I promise, I will be updating again now that the series is on air again, and the chapters will be better than this one. Thirdly, read and I hope you enjoy it even though it is a rubbish chapter:)**

* * *

><p>Okay, so we didn't actually get to go to Rome, no, because Mystic Falls always, no matter where you are headed or running away from, seems to suck you back into its depths – it is relentless, and I have no way to escape from it.<p>

Damon's been in contact, apparently Klaus is back in Mystic Falls demanding to know where Stefan is because Stefan stole something – though, I wasn't exactly going to tell Damon that it was Katherine who set Stefan to stealing Klaus' family, that might have caused a few extra problems, but now I have to go back and act like I know nothing and be the good Petrova girl I am.

"What I don't get, Katerina, is, why can't you just let them be and move on?"

"The Salvatore brothers?"

I shook my head and looked ahead, "Klaus."

"You care?"

"I was with him for centuries, I may not be as close as I was, but this is a twisted game, I still care – I just don't know how much."

"What about me?"

"It's not always about you, Katerina."

"Yes it is."

I chuckled to myself, "right now, I'm doing something you never could."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to help solve a mess that I helped cause instead of running away like a lost little girl."

"Running away keeps you alive."

"It makes you a coward."

"It'll be the death of you, Yordana."

"I'm already dead. You can drop me off here."

She pulled over just outside of Mystic Falls and I got out from the car, "Don't die."

"Don't do something stupid," I replied, slamming the door shut and running into the outlining forest.

The sun was out but the forest was completely silent – stopping somewhere completely in the middle I closed my eyes and listened; "_Don't do it Jeremy." _Tyler, perfect.

I raced off in the direction that Jeremy and Tyler where in, stopping just a few metres away.

"Why not? You stab my back, I stab yours."

"I didn't stab you in the back," Tyler snapped, jumping over and fallen tree.

"Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain."

"Klaus asked me to, I never thought he would try to kill you."

"It's Klaus, Tyler, what did you think was gonna happen?"

"He doesn't care about you, all he wants is to get his family back." Jeremy took a shot at Tyler; "What the hell?"

"Whenever he wants something, someone ends up dead, think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says."

Silence followed for a few seconds before Jeremy walked off, "Jer, you should get home, stay inside, Klaus isn't done with you yet."

Another pause followed as Jeremy left and I walked over to Tyler.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Klaus lost his family?"

Tyler shrugged, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just curious, I heard his brother Kol was a hottie, and since he's missing, that's a terrible waste, I could help find them, and since I'm on the market..."

"You don't want to anger Klaus like that?"

I laughed, "Why not?"

"He's not in the best of moods, right now, what with a backstabbing ex, missing family, seems like nothing is going right for him."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person."

"That's hilarious coming from you."

"I'm lovely, you know that, Tyler."

"Klaus disagrees."

"Why's that?"

"You left and betrayed him; that tends to make someone bitter."

"Klaus was always bitter with a bad temperament, doesn't faze me."

"Maybe it should, he will kill you."

"Klaus doesn't scare me, and anyway, I know something he doesn't," I shrugged, "but seeing as you're not being helpful, I'll just be on my way, watching in the wings." I turned on my heel to walk away before turning back, "Oh, and, don't tell Klaus about this little meeting, he thinks I'm gone, I need him to stay oblivious for a while, comprende?" Tyler nodded slowly.

"What are you up to? Ever since you got here, you've been very evasive, saying that it was to help your sister at first, but then being linked to Klaus, and now you act like you don't care – nothing changes that much that fast."

"My motives are none of your business, Hybrid."

"Then whose are they?"

"Mine, and mine alone."

I turned to leave again, taking a deep breath before Tyler called to me again, "One more thing;" I turned back to him and nodded, "did you ever even care about Katherine? Damon? Or even Klaus?" I stopped short, staring at him in confusion, furrowing my brow; how could one boy who is such a dimwit, actually be the only one to have the courage to ask me whether or not I cared about anything.

Within seconds I was in his face, he didn't budge at all, just carried on staring, "like I said, my motives are mine and mine alone, you'd do well not to test me, Tyler."

"You'd do well to decide whose side you're on, because no one's going to wait around forever."

"They will if they have forever." I stepped back and studied him for a moment; "I must say, you do pick up on things – but like I said, my motives are mine and mine alone; I may care about all of the people, or none of them, but I'll do what's best for me and those around me at the time – that is all you need to know." He nodded slowly, "And don't forget, keep this discussion between us."

I turned and walked away from him, leaving him to head back to Klaus, I suspect. I headed my way, to some shabby B&B, waiting until I would need to do anything else.


	8. Love

**A/N: WARNING: this chapter contains spoiler's for the next episode as I skipped one out, if you haven't seen episode 14 yet and do not wish to have any spoilers, do not read this yet, if you have or do want to read it any, enjoy, and there will be a question for you to answer at the bottom, as I really need your opinion. Answer it once you have read the chapter, please:)**

* * *

><p>I don't think there will ever be any words to describe how I feel, or anyway to explain to people what my motives are; I don't really know. They change, but self-preservation was always a top priority, then again, so was Katerina and Klaus, and they were both dead-ends. So, self-preservation is once again my top priority, with the other two lagging in the rear.<p>

Suddenly, shaking my head, I turned and paced in the other direction again, like I have been doing for the past hour or so – the carpet to my new apartment was suffering dearly.

I guess, like Klaus said, I am more like Katerina than I care to imagine, but the difference between me and her is that I do care about other people too, just not very many, only my small circle of people, but they don't all care for me back, and I don't know why I care for them, not really. Katerina, my sister, she is cruel, cold and cunning, but my sister none the less. Damon, the annoying bratty vampire deeply in love with his brother's girl seems to have wormed his way into my friendship list. Elijah, I knew him once, he was like a brother to me when my own sister wasn't there – it's a shame he has a dagger in his heart. And Klaus, a man I've loved for eternity, haven't I? It's the only feeling I've ever known close to love, whether it is true love or not is a different story – maybe it was just the need for companionship Klaus and I both had, we mistook the need for company as the illusion of love. That, I will never know, because love is difficult to comprehend when your emotions are so heightened that they can literally make you feel sick to the stomach sometimes.

I lay down on my sofa and watched as dust danced around in the late afternoon sunlight, occasionally waving my fingers to disturb the peaceful dance they performed.

My phone buzzed; "hello Damon."

"Oh, don't sound so pleased to hear from me," he replied, I could practically hear the roll of his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Have you heard about the ball the Mikaelson's are holding?"

"Mikaels... Klaus' family have been undaggered."

"And mama original is holding a ball, requesting to meet Elena."

"Wait, wait, wait," I sat up and looked out my window frowning, "Mama Original? Klaus killed his mother."

"Nope. Turns out some witchy voodoo kept her alive and she was in coffin number four, now she's not, and she wants to meet Elena."

"Well, what can I do? I haven't been invited."

"Crash it."

"No, that'd be impolite."

"Go as Barbie's plus one."

"Fine, I'll call Caroline."

I hung up and immediately dialled Caroline; "hello?"

"Caroline, wanna be my date for the ball?"

"I wasn't gonna go-"

"Please," I pouted, "I'm not invited because no one knows I'm here and I need to crash, but I need an alibi."

"Fine, maybe you can keep Klaus off my back."

I glowered at a tree outside, "Klaus?"

"Yeah, he keeps on bothering me, what did you do to make him not care anymore?"

"I-uh, it doesn't matter, but, I'll talk to Klaus."

"OK, oh, Jordyn, if you're gonna be my date, you have to be hot."

"Same to you Car."

After that had been sorted, I walked up to my room and started getting ready for the ball, curling my hair and pinning it on top of my head and sporting myself in a deep crimson ball gown, synched in at the waist with a big finish.

By the time Caroline and I got to the ball, it was in full swing, and proper Klaus style, classy, elegant and enough riches on show to make a point that you're inferior to him. My arm linked through Caroline's we walked in and smiled politely, greeting people as we manoeuvred further into the room.

"Tell me if you spot Klaus," I whispered, "he can't know I'm here yet, so, you need to be a distraction."

"You want me to distract your psycho husband?"

"Yes, off you go," I shooed her off in the general direction of alcohol and women, almost certain Klaus would be nearby, and headed in the other direction, snatching myself a glass of champagne, "Stefan, you look good in a suit."

He turned around and rose an eyebrow, "aren't you on Klaus' hit-list, dangerous to be here and looking so... ravishing."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mister Salvatore," I clinked' my glass against his, "where's Elena?"

"She's not coming."

"That's what you think, she's probably show, it being a major event and her being Mama Original's guest of honour in a way."

"Esther wants to talk to Elena alone, I do not have a problem with that, but Damon is being-"

"Intrusive, protective, caring? He loves her Stefan, any fool can see that, any fool can also see you love her and she loves you." My ears perked up at the sound of the double doors opening and closing, "speak of the devil, Elena looks gorgeous," I smiled and waved at her while Stefan and Damon both went to her aid.

About thirty minutes into the ball, Elena was being spoken to by, Finn Mikaelson? Klaus' brother, I smiled and walked over silently, "If you want to speak to my mother, it will have to be alone," he turned and walked off.

"Elena," I stood next to her, pouring another drink, "I think you should hear Esther out."

"So do I, but Damon's being Damon."

"He just needs a distraction."

"Uh, excuse me everybody," I turned, and so did everyone else, to the Original Family standing on the staircase, I made sure to make myself blend in as much as possible, "welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this," he said, gesturing to whom I assume to be Esther, an elegant curved woman with golden hair, "It's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," I scanned the original faces, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Esther and the stranger I haven't met yet, Kol. They were all scanning the crowed, some eyes lingering on some people longer than others, "tonight's pick will be a century old waltz, so if all of you could find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom."

Elijah jogged down the steps and immersed himself in the crowed of excitedly chattering people, all choosing a partner.

Elena partnered up with Damon and I watched as everyone either settled to watching or found a partner when I felt a presence behind me, I turned to Klaus, "you shouldn't be here love."

"What can I say, I always enjoyed a good ball, you always threw the best."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do you want from Caroline?"

A smirk appeared on his features, "Love, are you jealous?"

Indignant, I stood myself up straighter, "Of course not, you are only my husband after all, what does that account for? Nothing apparently."

"You lied and left."

"I did what I did because I value my family as much as you value yours, or can you not understand that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you have no right to be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"No, you're wounded and betrayed, so you're dealing with it the only way that you know how, by making me feel as bad as you can by wooing after Caroline." I downed my champagne, "Have fun with that, she will never understand you like I do, just remember that Niklaus," placing my glass down I walked in to the other room and stood by the wall, watching as couples paired up on the dance floor before my view got blocked by a very tall brown-haired original.

Kol looked down at me with a smirk on his face, "that was a very heated discussion you were having with my brother, care to explain why you two are on such rocky terms."

"There is a lot you do not know, I suggest you stay out of it." I turned to walk from the room, only for him to pursue and grab my wrist, "I suggest you let go, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Do not treat me like I am younger than you, I have five-hundred years on you, so you will show me some respect."

Sighing, I turned around, "I am very sorry," I drawled, he grinned, "that you are a pompous ass who doesn't know when to leave someone alone."

"Ouch, she has bite, I can see why Klaus likes you. Or, liked you, he prefers the blonde now." My eyes turned to slits and darkened, I could feel the veins pulsating around them, "nuh-uh-uh," he shook his finger in my face and smirked, "play nice Kitty, I just want a dance."

"I'd rather die."

"I'd rather it did not resort to that. Just one dance and I'll be out of your hair; I just want to know why my brother likes some weak little vampire, apart from her being full of fire. Come." Never releasing his hold on my arm, he dragged me back into the ballroom, I sent Damon a look and he shrugged as I was pulled against Kol.

As the music started all of the couples started moving gracefully around the dance floor, I caught sight of Caroline and Klaus dancing, "jealous?" Kol inquired, pulling my attention back to him.

"Well, so far, Klaus is better company than you."

"Ouch, you're mean."

"Unfortunately words can't give you permanent damage."

"Oh come on, I am so much hotter than Klaus, aren't I?" He looked in my eyes then, I saw the dilation of his pupils.

"No," I raised an eyebrow when he frowned at my resistance to his compulsion, "You thought Klaus compelled me?"

"You married him, how else would he get someone?"

"The way he is now, he has charm. And, actually, he refused to kill me when I sought him out, decided to keep me around for company because his family were useless."

"You sought death?"

"I couldn't escape my curse; looking after Katerina for eternity, I wanted him to kill me because he's the only person I thought would – he gave me a reason to live."

"Oh, how romantic," he pulled me thrush against him and whispered in my ear, "I could give you a reason to live."

"I ingest vervain, Kol, you can't compel me."

"Well, I could always try the Klaus way."

"Wouldn't work."

I spun away from him at the partner change and ended up with Klaus, he looked down at me, curiosity etched on his face, "Were you flirting with my brother?"

I screwed up my face, "God no. Why? You jealous?"

"Of course not, you're only my wife after all."

"Then, I can flirt with whomever I like."

"Except that we are still married, so you are still mine."

"But you can have Caroline?"

"Technical difficulty."

"Asshole."

"Shh, my Mother is here, she wouldn't want to know my wife has such language."

"I'm sure she's heard worse from you over the years. When am I getting to meet your mother?"

"If I ever see fit for you to meet, you will, but I don't, so you won't."

"Hmm, ashamed of me?"

"A bit."

I stopped dancing and glared at him, he looked down at me before forcing us to move to the music again, "you're cruel, this is the Klaus I remember, then one I wanted to kill me, the one who could never be loved."

"Jordyn, I-" I shook my head, ignoring the slight look of regret in his deep blue eyes and walked from the dance floor as soon as the music ended and pushed my way forcefully through the swarm of people. I shoved my way until I managed to break out and into the cool crisp night air, inhaling a deep breath before letting it out and walking briskly down the front steps.

I don't care about Elena's plan, or Damon's and Stefan's disagreeing opinions, or how Kol insulted me slightly, all I cared was the Klaus just insulted me in front of his family. I was like an ice cold slap in the face – fine, maybe I don't understand love or how it works, but humiliation is something I do understand, something that always makes me angry.

I could feel the fire burning up in my blood, the veins pulsating around my eyes and my gums straining under the pressure of my canines elongating.

The man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he was also unlucky because he was a nobody, someone none would really miss, someone who blended in all too well. He looked up just as I sunk me canines into is neck and muffled his screams with my hand, pinning him to the car and draining every ounce of life in him until he was collapsed cold in my arms.

I tossed him aside and wiped my lips with the back of my hand when claps echoed in the cool night air. I turned and glared at Kol, standing a few metres away, "wow, that was... brutal. He never saw it coming."

"I suggest you leave."

"My property."

"I'll leave then."

I turned sharply and headed in the general direction of my apartment when suddenly Kol was standing in front of me again, "what?"

He brushed his thumb at the corner of my mouth and then put it to his lips, licking off the last evidence of blood, "Do you always get this feisty when you're angry?"

"Do you always get this intrusive?"

"When someone is beautiful, yes," slowly, his eyes turned predatory as he licked his lips before he lunged and sunk his teeth into my neck, muffling my cries of pain much like I had to the man before pulling back and pressing his lips to my mouth, "you have a choice to make; go home alone, or take me with you. What's it going to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, like Kol said, what is it going to be? Is Jordyn going to go home with Kol or not? It is your choice; She goes home with Kol which will cause future drama between Kol, Klaus and Jordyn, or Klaus catches them outside and him and Kol have a 'disagreement' - something along the lines of those two, dpending on what you readers choose, thank you.<strong>


	9. Mystery And Motives

"You know, I think I'll pass." I stepped away from him and nudged the body of the dead man, looking at his face for the first time, he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't particularly attractive either; dead brown eyes; slacked jaw, contorted in a grimace of pain; a small straight nose and a sweep of greying hair across his forehead.

"You know you want to, trust me, I'm better than Klaus," he leant against the car next to me.

"Why do you care so much?"

He raised a thick eyebrow and shrugged, looking down at the dead man, "I love you," he looked up with a serious expression on his face, I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, shaking his head, "actually, I want to get at my brother for daggering me, he may act like he doesn't care that much, but he won't be happy about me having sex with you."

"That plan won't work because I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Ahh," he pushed himself off of the car and stood next to me, "that's where you're wrong, because you want to cause him more pain, just for the humiliation he caused you... and we both know hell forgive us both because in some strange twisted Klaus way, he cares about us both."

"You really have it all worked out, don't you?" He nodded and smirked slightly, reaching up and tucking some stray hair behind my ear, I took that time to truly look at him, not the brief glances I had done before. He was as handsome as the rumours, looking most like Elijah, though he didn't have the same grace and diplomacy as Elijah, his soft brown hair slightly ruffled, but in a styled way; deep brown eyes and a little coy smirk playing at the corner of his mouth which turned into a cheeky grin as he leant down and pressed his lips against mine.

His breath was hot, mixing with mine as he pressed his lips firmly against my mouth, grabbing my wrists in his hands and using his body weight to press me against the car before he detached his lips from mine and kissed along my jaw line, up towards my ear, "c'mon, before someone stops us," he whispered. Holding me tightly, we managed to somehow get back to my apartment, through the door and up to my room before we both lost complete control.

Sometime during the night, a phone buzzed, waking me up slightly as I listened to someone's quiet voice muttering to the caller; "she's doing what? ... Elijah, explain, and quickly," it was silent for a few minutes apart from the ruffling of someone getting dressed before he spoke again, "Finn was always a martyr... I'll be there soon... I'm nowhere... whatever... bye." Call ended. A dark shadow leant over me then, kissed my naked shoulder before walking out the door. I faded back into my sleep.

Sometime in the late afternoon I woke up and stared at my ceiling frowning, I must have been really angry at Klaus last night to – "morning sleepyhead, did I really wear you out that much? I must be better than I thought." A smug voice said, I looked over to Kol sitting casually at my vanity, playing with my hairbrush before putting it down and appearing in front of me, forcing his mouth against mine.

After a few minutes I pulled back a frowned at him, "what?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, oh, we have to keep this hush, Klaus thinks I've left." I frowned deeper and sat up.

"What happened last night, Kol?"

"We had sex."

"No," I chuckled and shook my head, "when you left, you sounded annoyed... and afraid."

"I don't get afraid, Sweetheart," I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, reclining against my bed-post," my Mother and Finn were going to kill all of us because she felt guilty, they had to be stopped," I knelt up and furrowed my brows in confusion, "we were all bound by Elena's blood at the toast, Finn was going to sacrifice himself and we would all die together, how cliché, made together, die together."

"And what about Klaus thinking you left?"

"I said I was leaving, like my other siblings, but I've decided, I'm staying here," he smirked and laid himself down next to me, arms folded behind his head.

"Who said?"

"I said," I sighed, "plus, it comes with a great view," he said, his eyes scanning up my body, only partly covered with the quilt. I reached and smacked him over the head with a pillow, "hey, calm it," he laughed and threw the pillow down, "you can't really stop me, I've decided staying here will be... a lot of fun..." he gave me a suggestive look, growling, I smothered him with the quilt and quickly made my way into my bathroom and into the shower, washing away the lingering thoughts and feelings of last night.

Half an hour later, completely clean and dry with a towel wrapped securely around me, I emerged from the bathroom and into my wardrobe, pulling out my clothes and changing quickly before finishing my getting ready routine.

"Well, I'm bored, what are we doing today?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, you made your choice, you can't be seen in the town, but I have to nose around and find out who's killing the founders."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"What aren't you telling me."

"This happened, similarly in 1912, when the Salvatores came back to Mystic Falls for 'Uncle Zachariah's' funeral, he was killed like the founders today," I sat down on the edge of my bed, Kol nodded for me to continue, "they never found the murderer, because the Founder's like to save their own."

"You think one of the Founder's killed the people."

"Yes, when you're insane, it's hard to keep track of what you do. I've know Doctor Fell, the pretty one Alaric fancies, she has skeleton's in her closet and it turns out, Alaric Saltzman has the same ring that a Gilbert had one-hundred years ago, she went insane and killed the Founders, and now the Founders are dying again and he has the same ring she wore." Kol sat up straight and frowned.

"These rings, they..."

"Bring back the wearer to life if they die from supernatural causes."

"That's... inconvenient."

"I think Meredith Fell is trying to help Alaric, or figure this out, in fact, I know she is, it's who she is," I smiled slightly, "I knew her a few years back. She framed him for the murders to protect him, so he can't kill anyone else. But, if my theories are correct, Elena needs to know."

"Why?"

"I was getting to that, so stop interrupting me," he saluted and stayed quiet, "Jeremy Gilbert, he brother has the other Gilbert ring, and she sent him away to college, where he doesn't know about the rings, which means he and anyone else around him is vulnerable." I sighed, "I'm not surprised, magic like that has to have its repercussions or weaknesses eventually."

Kol nodded and sat up, "why you immerse yourself in Salvatore and Gilbert problems is a mystery to me."

"Unfortunately, Damon has a sneaky way of becoming my friend, in a twisted sense, he's Alaric's friend and he loves Elena, Elena loves Jeremy, hence, I get sucked in."

"So," he leant over, grinning, kissing my neck, "blow it off and stay with me."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away, "just because you're stuck here, by choice, doesn't mean I have to stay and have sex with you all day to entertain you."

"But it would be fun," he smirked and chuckled.

"Seriously, why stay?"

He shrugged and laid back again, "something different to do other than wandering around for another nine-hundred years, and why not? This town has a tendency to survive everything that's thrown at it, I want to see it in action."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I have to go, I'll be back soon." With that I walked out and into the town, scanning the people before going to the Salvatore Boarding House, "Damon."

A few seconds later he was in front of me, holding a finger to his lips in silence before leading me down into the cellar, "what?"

"We have a problem."

"Can't it wait, I have a problem too, it's called Stefan."

"Yeah, and this one's called Alaric." He frowned and nodded for me to continue silently; "I think he is the killer."

"That's ridiculous."

"Hear me out, Damon." He rolled his eyes and nodded; "1912, you were here, when the previous murders were happening, a Ms. Gilbert had on the same ring that Alaric and Jeremy wore, I think, after time, the ring makes the wearer go insane and become unpredictable, killing people."

He sighed, "Alaric wouldn't kill people, it's not him."

"Well, when he's blacked out, he's not really himself."

"Look, thanks for the lead, but let me deal with Stefan for today, if your theory is right, I'll call you."

Frustrated, I sighed, "fine, but I'm going to talk to Meredith," Damon looked confused, "I met her before, I'm sure she'll... understand that I need to speak with her."

After talking with Damon for a while longer, I made my way out of the Boarding House, the sky already darkening as I headed over to Meredith's, she was walking up her stairs when I appeared in front of her, pressing a silencing hand over her mouth as she jolted backwards.

I smiled charmingly; she smiled before my restricting hand before I released her and headed up to her apartment, watching her unlock the door and walk in, I waited and she chuckled, switching on the lamp, "come in, Jordyn."

I stepped in, "nice place, it's looking very messy."

"Work."

"Alaric?"

"You know."

"You're not the only one who can pull up files when they're needed, I was wondering why you came back here, and now I know it's for work, and Alaric is your latest patient."

Meredith got changed silently and headed towards the door when my ears perked, I stopped her, nodded towards her closet before loudly opening and closing her front door. Silently, she walked in front of the closet as it opened to reveal Elena and Matt, suddenly both looking extremely guilty "snooping isn't very becoming Elena," I said, "what did you hear?"

"Nothing," I nodded.

"Good, I'll call the sheriff, Meredith," which I did reporting the incident, I waited until Elena, Matt and Meredith left before going into the closet and sifting through the files, looking at Alaric's file, four arrests before 21 because of fights. He isn't really the best person to give the ring to if he's going to go insane, he'll do it good.

I copied the files before replacing everything to the way it was before Elena left and then left myself, making a stop on the way back to get some more blood, feeling I'd probably run out soon with Kol crashing at my house. Heading back to my own apartment, I kicked the door shut behind me when I got there and tossed the copied files down onto my kitchen counter. The shower was running noisily, "better not raise my bills."

I poured myself a drink and sat down, looking at the liquid before downing it and sorting the stack of papers, "hey, this is interesting, Alaric is an alcoholic, with a ring that drives people insane, lucky boy," I called when Kol walked in, a towel hanging low on his hips. He raised an eyebrow, I tossed a blood bag at him and turned to the next page.

I looked up at he tore into the packet, poured it into a mug and struggled with the microwave to heat it up, I laughed and set it for him, heating the crimson liquid.

So, this town's going to have even more excitement, brilliant," he drawled.

"Go put some clothes on, I'll call you when your bloods heated," waggling his eyebrow, Kol strutted into my room, purposefully giving me a nice view of his ass before shutting the door. I chuckled and settled back to my files.

Life is going to be son fun living with him! Please note my sarcasm.


	10. Bloodlines

Bang. Crash. Thump. I kicked my bathroom door in and glared at Kol standing there posing in the mirror with a towel hung low on his hips. "Morning sunshine," he chipped, adding the finishing touches to his hair and smirking at me in the mirror.

"Quit posing like your sister and hurry up, some of us have places to be." I rested my hands on him hips and glared at him.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in-"

"Maybe if you didn't take up residence in my house I would have time to shower in the mornings."

He chuckled and shook his head before brushing past me and going to get dressed while I hauled myself into the shower, making sure to shut my, once again, broken bathroom door.

The water was soothing as it warmed up my skin and through to my bones, realising the muscles that were constricted due to stress because Kol, once he got the okay to live with me, decided to be a nuisance and demand that I act like a house wife and clean up after his lazy ass, which, I did not stand for, too long, but now he's found a new way to bug me, which is taking hours getting ready.

Telling him to get lost didn't really work, because he threatened to kill me, which didn't bother me, but the threat about telling Klaus we slept together did somehow manage to shut me up.

Heavily I sighed as I stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around myself whilst walking into my bedroom, where Kol was sat on my bed texting someone. Why he was in my room again, I have no idea, but that wasn't my main focus of interest at this moment in time. I glanced at the phone in his hand.

"Found somewhere else to live yet?" He looked up and shook his head, clearly saying 'pfft, yeah right, here I get blood, no bills and could possibly persuade you for sex again (which, hasn't happened again, thankfully), why would I leave'. "Well, then who's your friend?"

"Klaus."

"Ooh, do let me in on this weeks' diabolical plan," I grabbed some clothes and walked back in to the bathroom and got dressed, drying my hair.

"Nothing diabolical, just full of death and blood, like usual." He said from his perch on my bed before I heard the ruffle of clothes as he got dressed.

I walked back into my room, watching him button up his shirt, "like what you see?"

"I've seen a lot better."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You're so vain."

He smirked at me as I turned on my hairdryer, setting to work on doing my hair for the day; "seriously, what is your brother up to."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kol stood behind me, watching my every movement with tense, mischievous eyes.

"No."

Pouting, he stepped closer, "no?"

"No." I turned and blew the hot air into his face, successfully ruining his hair which made him growl and pull the dryer's plug from its' socket.

"Fine, I have to go away for a few days-"

"Finally!"

Un-amused, he continued on, "though I'm sure you'll miss me, so, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Please, don't rush, carry on with whatever you have to do, take your time."

He rolled his eyes at me and then left my bedroom, leaving me to get ready in peace, which didn't last long.

I just finished doing my makeup when my phone buzzed, repeatedly. Answering it, I walked out into the living room, watching as Kol drank some blood leisurely, raising an eyebrow at me, "Hello?"

"Jordyn, you have to help me."

"What is it, Caroline?" I leant against the island, frowning.

"They're going to kill Klaus, they're just waiting for an opening, but when an original dies, so does their bloodline, I- I don't know what to do." I looked up at Kol, he was glaring at my phone and then got up, mouthing a 'goodbye' before leaving.

"I thought you wanted Klaus dead."

"Not at risk of losing Tyler."

"I see, speak to Elena, she has a hold on the Brother's, maybe she can persuade them to not be incredibly stupid and go up against Klaus."

"I've spoken to her about it, but when it comes down to saving her family, Stefan and Damon, Tyler might just be collateral damage."

"She won't rush into this, she needs to make sure that Klaus isn't in Damon's and Stefan's bloodline, otherwise we're all going to die, because we're in that bloodline too."

"I know, but, I just, I don't know what to do."

"Right, I'll help you figure a way around this, just because you and Tyler are two of the only people I can stand, just, give me time."

"Okay."

After hanging up, I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my apartment, the day was mostly gone already as I wandered down the dank alleyways of Mystic Falls, breathing in the pungent stench of rubbish, alcohol and vervain behind the Grill before sliding in through the back door and cornering Matt in the backroom; "what weapon is it that's going to kill the Original's."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The white ash wood, where did you get it? I saw the fire Sage lit to burn the bridge. So there must have been more, but where from?"

"I-uh- the Salvatores got it."

"Because they used to do the lodgings for the wood of Wickery Bridge."

"Yes, it was from the sign."

I nodded, taking in his form standing there, trying not to buckle under the pressure of being in my presence without a weapon, "I'm not going to kill you, Matt, it would be a waste of gorgeous blue eyes, I just wanted to know where they got the wood from." I turned and faced the wall, "though, you best hope I don't die from this stupid plan, because if I do, I'm gonna be pissed."

"More pissed than you are now?"

"I'm not pissed now, just slightly annoyed at my house guest."

"Who?"

"No one of your concern. Just make sure you keep me filled in on the plan so I know what to expect, clear." He nodded once and then scurried off when I moved out of the way of the door and headed back to my apartment.

It wasn't long before Damon made his presence known, "scaring Matt into dropping the beans, nice."

"I felt left out, what can I say?" shrugging, I turned to face him standing in my doorway.

"You could have asked nicely."

"That never really works for me," I took in his appearance, "you look rough."

"I got to spend the day placing punch-bag to Barbie Original."

"Sounds fun," I tossed him a bag of blood and settled on the sofa, "have you found out if our bloodline is Klaus' or not?"

"No, but we will, and, if you want to be informed, I suggest you stay on side."

"I'll stay on what side keeps me alive."

"That would be our side."

"I'm not so sure." He decided not to take offence at my quip and instead focussed on looking around my apartment, eyes narrowing.

"Who is this mysterious guest of yours?"

"Why? Jealous?" I leant back and watched as he settled against the wall, drinking the blood bag greedily, slowly getting some colour back to his cheeks before answering me.

"No, I just want to make sure I can trust you, you're not the most reliable person."

"Well, as long as you don't get me killed, I'd consider me a reliable person," Damon nodded and dropped the empty blood bag on the countertop.

"I won't make any promises, but, as long as you play nice kitty, I'll keep you in on our plans, but don't tell Stefan, he doesn't trust you at all, which is understandable, but you haven't tried to kill me in a long time, so I'm putting my faith in you, don't break it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon nodded curtly before turning and walking out of the door, leaving me in the silence that followed.

Eventually, I hauled myself up and walked to the counter, grabbing the empty blood bag and tossing it into the bin before turning back to look at the feint line of blood it left behind. I watched as the sun reflected on the crimson for a few moments before smearing it away with my hand, leaving nothing but a stain of what it was behind.


	11. Secret Or Lie

I watched as Damon packed his bag thoroughly, Stefan was downstairs and Elena was giving Alaric/Creepy Alaric the basics that he would need for a few days whilst in lockdown. He wouldn't need to be in lockdown if he didn't have a vampire hating alter-ego with the only weapon that could possibly kill an Original hidden somewhere that non-creepy-Alaric doesn't know. But, occasionally little slip-ups like this happen, and now Klaus wants the stake and Elena and Damon are off to find where our bloodline started together, on their little rendezvous, while I'm going to be stuck with brooding Stefan and serial killing Ric. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, I'm going to have to try and avoid Klaus, who is on a rampage to get the stake, because I slept with his brother, who, has currently disappeared because Klaus needed him to do something.

Desperately needing a distraction from my tidal-wave of thoughts of 'what not's' and 'what to' do's, I walked over to Damon's bag and nosed through what he packed; "you need a toothbrush" I looked up and saw him brushing his teeth, giving me a pointed look before spitting, rinsing and chucking it in his wash-bag, which then went at the top of his suitcase. "Excited?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and scoffed, as if to say 'what about?' "You can make the moves on Elena, a few days away together could really bring out the bonding."

"What are you going to do? Be helpful or mope about your lost love?" I glared at him and threw a pillow at his face, he just grinned and chucked it back on to the bed, "seriously, Klaus will probably drop by and do you really want to bump into him? What would you even say?"

Definitely not that I slept with his brother.

Damon gave me a curious look as I just shrugged my shoulders and sat on top of his closed luggage bag, watching as he zipped it up. "Well, have fun on your little trip, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," he was walking out of his bedroom when I called, "and use protection," even if vampires don't need it, it was funny to hear him curse under his breath at me and stumble over his own feet when Stefan growled.

A few minutes later, when both Damon and Elena were gone, I wandered down to Stefan and watched as he mulled over his thoughts for a few minutes until I got bored and threw a book at his face, which, unluckily, he caught and then turned to me; "what are we going to do about Scary Ric?"

Stefan grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass before turning back to me; "I am going to drink with him until he's unconscious and homicidal, then get where the stake's location is out of him."

"Sounds like a plan, so I take it I'm un-needed," he nodded meekly, "pfft, I'll raid your book collection and be here if you need me, or if Klaus shows up, but then, I'll warn you by running, okay?" He chuckled and nodded before making his way down in to the cellar.

I wandered around the Boarding House aimlessly for about half-an-hour before settling on running my index finger over the backs of some books before choosing one and settling down with it on one of the plush, musty sofa's, cracking the spine teasingly as I opened it.

I read for a while, swimming in the words with barely any effort, until a ruckus roused me from my dreamlike state. Stefan was fighting Ric. In bloodlust. To try and get Creepy Ric out. Because that's logical. Why not just tease him with the promise of Sheriff Forbe's head on a spit or something?

I stood up, the noise too loud for me to concentrate, so, instead, I grabbed a drink for myself and indulged in the liquor, before tuning and stopping dead. Eyes wide. Mouth agape.

Klaus was watching me carefully, standing by the door, "I was just going to come here to kill Ric, get the stake, I did not think you'd be here." He said, leaning against the wall, still watching me.

"What can I say? I love some good drama."

"Tends to be why you create it," I winced, "which has me wondering, why do you smell like Kol?" My stomach dropped, or more, plummeted into a dark abyss and just kept going and going and going until it hit rock-bottom, where I felt like vomiting, but knowing it was an impossibility.

"He stopped by before he left, telling me to stay out of your way."

"Don't lie to me, you two are up to something. But never mind that now, I have more important things to attend to, but I will, find out." He was gone in a blink, and I made good on my promise and ran all the way back to my apartment, in my defence, it was to call Kol who answered on the third ring.

"Miss me already, poppet?" I scoffed and leant against the wall.

"Klaus ants to know why I smell like you."

"Easy: you're so obsessed with me you wear my clothes."

"No, idiot, but you need to find somewhere else to stay."

"No, he won't find out I'm living with you and he won't find out we had sex unless I want him to."

"Your will better be stronger than his then," I growled and hung up the phone, sliding down the wall and just sat there for a few hours until my phone rang again, the screen blared with the name: Klaus.


	12. Losing Someone Makes It Better

OK, what do you say to your homicidal, immortal, hot, sociopathic husband when you're currently not on speaking terms because he thinks that you're a liar and the slept with his brother (even though he doesn't know that part yet), when he's calling you? Don't know what to say? Me neither. Hence the reason I hung up the phone and started pacing my apartment erratically, dying inside and praying that some miracle will save me from this disaster – which obviously will not happen because I'm a vampire and practically everyone and thing is this world despise me because I'm not meant to exist.

Sighing, I sat down on my plush leather sofa and leant back, looking at my phone when it started ringing again. Damon.

I answered the phone; "hello gorgeous, how'd your little rendezvous go?"

"Fine, we got Jeremy back, Kol was there, beat me with a baseball bat and I kissed Elena."

"Kol was there?" I rushed out, instantly scolding myself for sounding so surprised.

"That's what you got from that? Not I kissed Elena?"

Trying to play my reaction off as cool, ignoring Damon's intruding tone; "I knew you and Elena would kiss, woman's intuition." He scoffed; I could practically hearing him roll his eyes at me.

"Why'd you say Kol's name like that?"

"Like what?" I looked around my apartment nonchalantly, trying to ignore the rising sense of dread that was quickly rising to the surface. Smothering it didn't work, and it practically bubbled over when Damon said; "like you care for him."

I scoffed, "Why would I care for him?"

"Jordyn." Damon said reproachfully, "what aren't you telling me?"

"I slept with him on the night of the Mikaelsen's ball."

Silence.

All I was met with was utter silence on the other end of the phone before and splutter of laughter and disbelief, "you slept with Kol? That's brilliant. What a way to get back at Klaus. Does Klaus know? Why aren't you dead if he knows? He doesn't know does he?" The questions were fired at me in about a space of a minute, making me calmer knowing that Damon didn't hate me for it.

"He knows now."

A cold voice spoke up from behind me. Damon went silent. I turned around to Klaus standing in my open doorway; I muttered a curse under my breath and hung up on Damon. That rising sense of dread just exploded out of me then and my breath caught as I was momentarily stunned.

"Klaus, I..."

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on between the two of you; at the ball, you were all over each other, at first I thought you were doing it to make me jealous," he walked further in and kicked my door shut, roaming around the island in the kitchen area, "but then, after that, whenever I'd see you, you'd smell like him, like you were in close proximity. But, I thought 'that's not possible, Kol's left' which is not true, because he's been here, with you." He made his way slowly into the lounge area and stopped in front of me, "how could you? How could you have sex with my brother? After everything that's happened? So soon after everything?"

I stood up, squaring my shoulder and looking him straight in the eye; "the same was you were swooning after Caroline before we even finished." Coldly, I turned my back on him and headed towards the door, opening it for him; "you can leave now."

He shook his head and stayed where he was, "that was different, I didn't act on my urges."

"You shouldn't have had any urges."

"Maybe you just weren't woman enough for me."

"Or maybe you couldn't handle this much woman."

Growling, he barged his way past me, bumping my shoulder and successfully knocking it out of its' socket. I grunted and watched as he turned back around; "Rebecca wanted you at the 20's dance tonight, don't ask me why, because I don't know, she hates you. But be there, just don't cause me any problems with Caroline." He growled.

"Uh-huh, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Klaus carried on his way, radiating many emotions off of his slightly slouched frame, mainly revulsion.

Groaning, I made my way back into my apartment, pushing my shoulder socket back into place, contemplating what I should were to the stupid 20's dance I was now obligated to attend.

I walked into my bedroom and rifled through some of my old favourite clothes that I take everywhere with me and found a few items from that period, placing them out onto my bed and started on choosing which things to wear.

After a few hours, I was ready, I opted for a black flapper dress, a pair of stockings, black heals and my favourite old black and red feather headband. Looking in the mirror, I noted that I looked exactly like I did back then, I even had my hair in the same styled curls, getting them to rest just above my shoulders so they framed my face.

Smirking slightly at my reflection, I headed towards the school building and merged into the crowed of rowdy teenagers trying to mimic the dancing of the 'Roaring 20's'.

I saw Damon in the crowd and walked over to him, he glanced down at my attire and smirked; "joining in with the festivities?"

"I was requested here by Rebecca, I want to know why. So, sometimes you have to dress up to blend in."

Damon nodded, "the dress suits you, makes you look ravishing."

"Well, if I'm as ravishing as you say, Mr. Salvatore, dance with me."

"Hmm, I have to speak to Elena and Stefan, but it can wait one dance," I laughed and moved closer to him, dancing along with the other teenagers, the only bonus is, I could dance better than them because I was actually there, so was Damon, and yes, it may have been an unfair advantage, but I don't always play fair.

When the song ended, I patted his chest," go find Elena and Stefan, I need to talk to Caroline anyway," he nodded and vanished into the crowd, much like I did.

I found Caroline sporting a red flapper dress and grinned, she looked over at me and smiled; "someone looks hot in her twenties clothing," she compliment, I laughed and bumped my hip with hers', smiling at Tyler slightly before turning back to her.

"So do you, only difference is, I was there, and the dancers were better than this lot," she grinned, "where's Klaus and Rebecca?"

"I saw Klaus earlier, and I doubt Rebecca's coming, otherwise she'd be here by now, it is her dance after all."

I nodded, thoroughly confused, pondering as to why I was requested here, I didn't notice as Damon and Stefan mad their way with Jeremy out of the building until I focussed my hearing to try and find out where Rebecca was; "_Your mother's back," _so Klaus was here, outside and something was wrong, I looked out the door and groaned, we were bounded in by a spell.

A few minutes later, we had all of the students we could compel leaving, and the others following suit, thinking the party was moving onwards, which, in some people's cases, it probably was. I groaned and sat down on one of the bleachers, Damon dropped beside me, "Bonnie's working on getting us out of here, Caroline's trying to reassure everyone and Klaus is making threats, somehow, this is becoming normal."

I chuckled and glanced sideways at it; "why bother with the dances, whenever the school has one, someone kidnaps or attempts to kidnap Elena, Bonnie uses magic and Caroline tries to help save the day, but it's usually you or Stefan who does – even though you're too stubborn and proud to admit you're the good guy occasionally."

"If everyone knows you're the good guy, they come to expect it, I don't want anyone expecting anything from me."

"Why? Because you think you'll fail them?"

"I know I will."

"You don't give yourself enough credit; you're always there when people need you most, yes, your methods are unconventional and usually end in the death of a person or two, but when it comes right down to it, you'll always do the thing that saves the lives of the people you care about most, even if it means upsetting them, and then you let Stefan swoop in, comfort everyone and take all the glory – and all because you don't want anyone to expect more from you than a killer." He looked back at me, "well, tough luck sexy, I expect a whole damn lot from you, because in the end, tonight, it's going to be you who saves the people you care about, not Stefan, not Elena, but you and some stupid, reckless decision you make." His lip quirked in a half smile and he nudged my shoulder gently with his before we fell into silence, listening to Bonnie's intent muttering on trying to break the boundary spell.

Suddenly, Bonnie's muttering stop, the boundary was lifted and Damon stood; "Off to save the day, hero," I called after him as he walked out to where Stefan and Klaus were talking, intervening and claiming possession over Stefan when Klaus claimed they had brotherhood.

I walked to where Bonnie was, "you okay?"

She nodded, "nothing ever goes right in this town."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, you're lucky if you get out alive," I muttered and then we sat in silence for half an hour, Bonnie and her new boyfriend affectionately looking at each other every now and then.

My phone started ringing, "Hello Damon," he sounded slightly distressed when he replied; "Alaric's dying." He hung up then, that's all I needed, I grabbed Bonnie and her new boyfriend and tracked Damon down in the forest, Elena just walked out of a crypt after Jeremy crying. Meredith was there, tears in her eyes, Damon must have called her as well.

Caroline spotted me and handed me a candle, just as Alaric emerged for what would probably be his last time, Damon nodded at me in thanks as we stood there in silence, in respect, and most in sadness.

Ric's eyes roamed over all of us, stopping on Elena and Jeremy and then onto Damon before walking back into the crypt, slamming the gate behind him and settling into his foreboding darkness.

After a few minutes, everyone dispersed and I walked over to Damon, hooking an arm around his waist. His jaw clenched and he looked straight ahead, "Damon, don't try and be brave for once, go say your proper goodbye, Damon style, involving lot's of alcohol and final heartfelt words, you'll regret it if you don't."

He glanced down at me and then walked over to Meredith as I headed back in the direction of my apartment, pulling the stupid headband from my head and kicking the door shut behind me after I got in.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood," a dry English voice spoke up from the living area.

Kol was draped casually on one of my couches, looking as if he never left. Suddenly, he was standing up, "nice dress. What did I miss."

I glared at him and walked into my room, shutting my door, stripping down from my ridiculous attire and putting on my nightclothes before settling into bed, not bothering with removing my makeup.

Elena and Jeremy have lost another person because of Klaus and his stupid family. Rage burned beneath the surface of my skin, I could relate, I'd lost everything to Klaus as well, though my story is more twisted because I loved him.

A knock came silently at my door before Kol popped his head in, frowning, I turned my back on him and looked out of my window, hoping he would just leave. He didn't. Instead, he nudged me over gently and climbed in the sheets behind me before pulling me to his body and holding on to me without even thinking I settled comfortably against him, my earlier rage starting to subside.

We just lay there silently for a while, me watching as clouds fritted in the sky and Kol holding me with one arm, while his other her used to rub up and down one of my arms. "Whatever it is," he spoke finally, "it can't be the worst you've faced."

"Damon's lost another friend. Elena and Jeremy have lost their family."

"That's not what's really riling you up, it's just an excuse so you can be mad at something other than what you're really angry and probably afraid of," I growled at him, "tell me."

Try your brother finding out we slept together."

His hand froze for a moment before resuming its pattern of rubbing up and down my arm; "he'll get over it, his ego's just wounded."

"How can you be so at ease about it?"

Kol shrugged, "Klaus hasn't killed either of us yet, and what we have going here is good, it works, and you're not in his way, he can't complain."

"What do you think is going on here Kol?"

"I have no idea, but it's not the worst thing I've ever experienced."

I chuckled and shook my head slightly, "see, you're happier already, so it's got to be good." Carefully, he kissed my neck before settling down more comfortably behind me.

I don't know when I fell asleep, one moment I was awake and warm, and the next, I was in darkness, but still comforted.


End file.
